Emily
by Loba Guerrera
Summary: Emily es la hija de Samuel Sponthers, el cual es tomado como dictador por las pocas personas que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Emily asiste a la esc. donde enseñan lo básico, en la esc. ella conoce a Logan Smith, que tiene un secreto..., a pesar de que su relación empieza mal, con el tiempo ambos descubren que se aman. nota. no es de divergente
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Hace 20 años, hubo una guerra entre todos los países, país tras país se atacaban mutuamente, la gente sufría y a pesar de estar en guerra, algunas personas seguían deseando más y más poder, dinero y terrenos, ¿Quién puede pensar en eso ahora?, no lo sé, pero creo que esas son personas, a las que les interesa más un papel de diferente color con un signo de peso, dólar o euro, con un número, que indica su valor a su propia vida.

La guerra duro 4 años, y solo pocos habían sobrevivido, las casas estaban mayormente en ruinas, había cadáveres por las calles, tanto de humanos como de animales, pero a pesar de que la guerra había terminado, el caos y la desesperación no tardaron en apoderarse más de la gente, reclamaban por comida, agua, viviendas, etc., pero entonces en medio de ese caos, apareció un hombre llamado Samuel Sponthers (se lee Esponter), tenía 21 años de edad, cabellos rubios y ojos de un color verde, la mayoría se rio en un principio de su apellido pero guardaron sus risas para otra ocasión y decidieron escuchar al joven Samuel, Samuel decidió subir a un muro que anteriormente era una casa, y habló con las personas, Samuel con tranquilidad y guardando sus nervios habló con la multitud y les propuso que limpiaran las calles, trataran de conseguir alimento, y si era posible semillas para iniciar una nueva cosecha. Pasaron los minutos y al final el joven termino convenciendo a la gente, y cuando Samuel dejo de hablar todos se organizaron, después de organizarse, cada uno fue y cumplió con la tarea que les correspondía.  
Paso un mes y las cosas iban bien, habían conseguido comida, semillas y agua, con el tiempo Samuel se enamoró de una joven llamada Raquel, ella tenía 19 años, tenía ojos azules como los zafiros y cabellos de un color miel. Pasaron 3 meses y se volvieron pareja, pero ya nada era igual, las personas habían nombrado Gobernador a Samuel, habían construido "casas" con pedazos de metal, laminas, etc., pero con el paso del tiempo ese joven llamado Samuel estaba cambiando, aunque Raquel seguía amándolo, pasaron los meses y cuando se cumplió un año después del final de la guerra, Raquel y Samuel, decidieron unir sus vidas, y nueve meses después llegamos mi hermano Samuel y yo. Pero Samuel ya no era el mismo, era menos amoroso, trataba a las persona como "animales", y después de un año, Samuel había puesto una nueva ley, la cual consistía en que todos las personas, debían trabajar sin descanso, el que no lo hiciera o lo desafiara sería ejecutado junto con su familia, las personas o estuvieron de acuerdo pero Samuel tenía varios aliados, los cuales había ganado dándoles, hogar, comida, agua, etc.

Samuel, ese joven amoroso, tierno, encantador y que en tiempos difíciles había logrado unir a las pocas personas en tiempos de crisis, se había vuelto malo, inhumano, había puesto leyes que en mi opinión, eran inhumanas, incluso la gente llego a llamarlo "DICTADOR", pasaron los años y cuando yo tenía 10 años asistía a clases a una vieja escuela que se mantenía en pie, una de las pocas maestras que había nos enseñaba diferentes cosas, también ese tiempo, Samuel o mejor dicho mi padre, había ganado muchos enemigos, esos enemigos habían hecho un grupo al cual mi padre y todos sus aliados llamaban "REBELDES", ese grupo, se dedicaba a robar comida de los almacenes de mi padre y a repartirla entre los cuídanos, mi madre decía que ese era un gesto muy amable y bueno por parte de esas personas, pero cuando mi padre la escuchaba, le daba una cachetada y le decía que se callara, mi madre ya no amaba a mi padre, y mi padre ya no amaba a mi madre, sin embargo mi madre no podía dejarlo, ya que la había amenazado y se veía obligada a estar cerca de él.  
Pasaron dos años, y ese grupo de "Rebeldes" crecía, algo que a mi padre no le gustaba, un día planeo un trampa para capturarlos, para llevar su plan a cabo ordeno que pusieran redes ocultas en todos los almacenes, todos los trabajadores obedecieron sus órdenes y colocaron redes por todos lados, todo estaba listo, ahora lo que mi padre debía hacer era esperar a que los "Rebeldes" llegaran a uno de los almacenes y cayeran en las redes. Pasaron las horas y exactamente a las 5:30 de la mañana, uno de los trabajadores despertó a mi padre, su plan había funcionado, habían capturado a 10 "Rebeldes", mi padre se vistió y ordenó que los llevaran a la antigua plaza, los trabajadores ataron a los "Rebeldes" de las manos y los llevaron a la plaza, mi padre, despertó a mi hermano Samuel, a mi madre y a mí, nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos y nos llevó a la antigua plaza, todos estaban reunidos hay, en el centro estaban los 10 "Rebeldes" capturados, hincados y atados de las manos y los pies, frente a ellos había hombres que estaban armados con viejas armas que habían conseguido de soldados muertos o tiendas de armas, mi padre dio una señal y los hombres apuntaron las armas a la cabeza de los "Rebeldes", mi padre miró al pueblo y dijo: "esta es una lección para todos, si están de mi lado, tendrán comida, sus hijos o hijas serán educados por los pocos maestros que quedaron, estarán protegidos, pero si están en MÍ contra les pasara lo mismo que ellos", mi padre señalo a los "Rebeldes" con una mano y con la otra dio una señal, los hombres armados acercaron más las armas a los "Rebeldes" y sin temor les dispararon en la cabeza, mi madre nos abrazó a mi hermano y a mí, al mismo tiempo que le reclamaba a mi padre, él solo la miraba y yo de reojo veía los cuerpos se esos hombres bañados en un charco de sangre, desde ese día, miré a mi padre no como un "DICTADOR" sino como un ser sin sentimientos, sin corazón, sin alma, mi mente lo denomino como un "MONSTRUO", demore meses sin dirigirle la palabra a mi padre, pero esto parecía no importarle, ya que en después de matar a los "Rebeldes" en la plaza, los robos habían disminuido y ese grupo parecía haberse esfumado. Cuando cumplí 14 años, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, las personas habían reconstruido algunos hospitales y los habían hecho "funcionar", yo seguía asistiendo a la clase, pero ahora en otro nivel, por decirlo así, mi padre estaba tranquilo por no tener noticias de sus enemigos, hasta que una noche robaron un almacén que estaba cerca de mi casa, me desperté al escuchar el ruido, camine hasta la ventana y mire hacia la calle, vi a unas personas vestidas de negro y con los rostros cubiertos, esas personas huían con bolsas, yo miraba esa escena y me llego una idea o más bien una pregunta que rápidamente deseche, me pregunte ¿Qué se sentía ser "Rebelde"?, me aleje de la ventana y regrese a mi cama.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola, espero que les guste el capítulo 1 de Emily, una cosita más esta historia también la estoy publicando en Wattpad(hay aparezco como _LobitaXD_ y va mas avanzada, 3 capítulos avanzada)**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Suena la alarma, me despierto, aunque no abro los ojos, busco el despertador que está cerca de mi cama, mi mano recorre la mesita, escucho que algo cae pero no le presto importancia y sigo buscando el despertador, lo encuentro y lo apago, me volteo, abro los ojos y miro la ventana, la poca luz que entra me lastima un poco la vista pero después de un rato mi vista se acostumbró a la luz, me siento en el bordo del colchón al mismo tiempo que me froto los ojos, me levanto de la cama, camino hasta mi ropero y me miró en el espejo que está en el tocador, me suelto mi cabello, es rubio, ondulado y me llega hasta la cintura, mis ojos azules como los zafiros, miro mi piel es morena pero clara, dejo de mirarme en el espejo, abro el ropero, tomo un pantalón negro y una camisa de color blanca, miro el despertador, son las 6: 35 am, camino hasta la puerta que lleva al pasillo, la abro y camino al baño para tomar una ducha.  
Después de un rato estoy lista, me recojo en cabello en una cola de caballo, me pongo mis botas negras, miró la hora, son 7:00 am, abro la puerta y bajo al comedor, al llegar, abro la puerta, veo la mesa que está algo maltratada, pero es grande ya que vivimos en una antigua mansión, una de las pocas que quedaron en pie después de la guerra, veo a los alrededores, todo está vacío y callado, algo que me preocupa ya que mi mamá y mi hermano deberían estar desayunando, camino hasta la puerta que lleva a la cocina, la abro, y para mi sorpresa, veo a mi mamá y a Madeleine mi nana y mejor amiga, las dos sosteniendo una especie de pastel al mismo tiempo que gritan "SORPRESA", mi madre le dio el pastel a Madeleine, se acercó a mí y me abrazo

Mi madre: Feliz cumpleaños mi niña

Yo: gracias mamá

Madeleine dejo el pastel en el pequeño pasamanos que está en la cocina, se acercó a mí y cuando mi mamá me soltó, me abrazo

Madeleine: felicidades mi niña, bueno ni tan niña, ya eres toda una señorita

Mi madre: tendrá 15 años, pero para mí sigue siendo mi niña

Yo: mamá, siempre seré tu niña

Madeleine: ¿y yo, donde quedo?

Yo: tú también, Madeleine, eres mi mejor amiga

Madeleine, es una mujer de cabellos color chocolate y ojos color miel, tiene 45 años, y para mí es como mi mejor amiga, mi madre y Madeleine me abrazan al mismo tiempo y yo gustosa les devuelvo el abrazo, seguimos abrazando hasta que me acuerdo del "DEMONIO" de la casa

Yo: ¿y Samuel?

Madeleine y mi madre dejan de abrazarme, Madeleine toma el pastel y caminamos al comedor

Mi madre: ya conoces a tu hermano, se fue con tu padre

Mi madre y yo nos sentamos en el comedor, Madeleine deja el pastel en la mesa, da la vuelta y vuelve a la cocina por los cubiertos

Yo: supongo que se fue sin desayunar

Mi madre: sí, él y tu padre, son iguales en todo, solo por los ojos, en eso son diferentes

Mi hermano Samuel es mi gemelos, bueno maso menos, él tiene los ojos de un azul celeste, en cambio yo, los tengo azules como los zafiros, también nos diferenciamos por el carácter, ya que mi hermano quiere seguir los "pasos" de mi padre y yo, solo quiero paz y tranquilidad, pero creo que nunca lo conseguiré, en ese momento llego Madeleine con tres platos, tres cucharas y un cuchillo para partir el pastel, mi madre y yo vemos como Madeleine troza el pastel y nos da las rebanadas, una para mi mamá, una para mí y una para ella

Madeleine: si se le ofrece algo señora estaré en la cocina

Mi madre: Madeleine, quédate con nosotras en el comedor, es muy grande, y solo estamos Emily y yo

Madeleine: está bien mi señora

Mi madre: Madeleine, ya te he dicho que me digas Raquel

Madeleine: si mi señora Raquel

Mi madre: solo Raquel

Madeleine: está bien Raquel

Mi madre: así está mejor, (mirándome) ¿verdad hija?

Yo: si mamá, (sonriendo) está mucho mejor

Mi madre: bien, será mejor que desayunes, recuerda que hoy es tú primer día de clases

Yo: está bien

Las tres nos ponemos a comer, mi madre, Madeleine y yo, aparte de desayunar contamos anécdotas de tiempos atrás, pasan los minutos, miró el reloj y ya son las 7:45 am, me termino rápidamente el pastel y me levanto de la mesa

Mi madre: ¿ya te vas?

Yo: sí, ya son las 7:50 am y entro a las 8:30 am, y no quiero irme corriendo

Madeleine: está bien mi niña

Me despido de Madeleine y mi madre con un beso, subo a mi cuarto, tomo mi mochila, me la guindo en el hombro y bajo lo más rápido que puedo, antes de salir veo el reloj, son las 8:00 am, abro la puerta y salgo lo más rápido que puedo, camino hasta el portón que está enfrente de mi casa, la mitad del portón está en el suelo, así que no es difícil salir, o eso sería si mi padre no tuviera "guardias" en la entrada

Guardia: señorita Emily, ¿A dónde va?

Yo: a la escuela Hernán

Hernán tiene la misma edad que mi padre, es un hombre de cabellos cafés y ojos negros

Hernán: ¿desea que la acompañemos?

Yo: no es necesario

Guardia: señorita, su padre nos ha dicho que la cuidemos

Yo: puedo cuidarme sola José, recuerda que mi padre me enseño defensa

A pesar de que no me llevaba muy bien con mi padre, acepte aprender a defenderme, ya que al ser la hija del hombre más odiado, era peligroso para mí andar solo, sin protección o sin saber defenderme, pero a mí, no me gustaba tener a gente que me cuidara y por esa razón acepte que me enseñara a pelear

José: señorita, debo recordarle…

Yo: solo caminare a la escuela, además dudo que me pase algo

Los dos se me quedan mirando, esperaba una respuesta pero perdía mi tiempo, así que salí por la parte donde no había portón, y camine un poco rápido, no sabía la hora así que decide apurarme a caminar, mientras caminaba, veía los edificios, algunos estaban completamente destruidos, otros estaban a la mitad técnicamente, y solo uno o dos seguían de pie, también había "casas", las pocas personas que había en la calle me miraban, algo que no es raro, siendo yo, la hija del hombre más odiado, con los años me acostumbre, sigo caminando, hago varios cambios de dirección y sigo caminando hasta llegar a una escuela, algo dañada, la antigua barda que había antes de entrar está en el suelo, el edificio está de pie, aunque tiene algunas grietas, las paredes están decoloradas, algunas ventanas están rotas y algunas puertas están en el suelo, aun así, en ese edificio, los maestros que sobrevivieron a la guerra nos dan clase, en general son 10 maestros, 5 enseñaban primaría, 3 secundaria, 1 preparatoria y el otro ciencias en la universidad, ahora, 3 de los maestros se dedican a enseñar primaria, 3 secundaria, 2 preparatoria y 2 universidad, pero esta no es la única "escuela", hasta donde he visto, 3 edificios educativos se mantienen en pie, y para no desperdiciarlos los ocupan, el que está al norte de donde vivo, se usa como primaria, el que está cerca del antiguo muelle se usa como secundaría, y el edificio en el que estoy ahora se usa para preparatoria y universidad, es la primera vez que estoy en este edificio, talvez me encuentre con mis viejas amigas, bueno con mis dos viejas amigas, camino por la antigua cancha, la cual tiene grietas, sigo mirando el edificio, estoy tan concentrada en el aspecto del lugar que no me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de tropezar con un pedazo de suelo que sobresale de la cancha, mi pie se encuentra con el pedazo de suelo y pierdo el equilibrio, estoy a punto de encontrarme con el suelo y cierro los ojos, espero el impacto de mi rostro contra el suelo, sin embargo siento como si algo o alguien me detuviera, abro los ojos y miró hacia arriba, veo a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes esmeralda, ese chico me sostiene con sus manos, lo miró y él me mira con un rostro amigable

Chico: ¿estás bien?

Yo: (sentándome) sí, gracias… ¿cómo te llamas?

El chico extendió su mano, yo la sujete, su mano era cálida y su piel era suave, después de que me levanto, me sacudo el pantalón

Yo: gracias, pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta

Chico: me llamo Logan, ¿y tú?

Me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, la mayoría de las personas me conoce, pero no me importa la popularidad

Yo: Emily, Emily Sponthers

Noto que su rostro cambia, antes tenía un gesto de amabilidad, ahora era como un gesto de odio

Logan: perdóname

Yo: ¿Por qué?

Logan: (molesto) por ser un idiota, y ayudarte, de haber sabido quien eras te hubiera dejado caer

Logan se da la vuelta y se va, por alguna extraña razón me duelen sus palabras aunque no sé porque, recojo mi mochila, me la guindo en el hombro, veo a Logan, él está refirmado de la pared de un salón, él me mira, aunque ahora es con odio, volteo hacia otro lado, y busco el salón que me corresponde, veo cuatro salones que parecen estar en uso, pero no recuerdo a cual debo ir, recuerdo que tengo anotado el nombre de la maestra en una pequeña libreta, abro mi mochila saco la libreta y lo leo, debo buscar a la maestra Carlota Torres, me acomodo la mochila, dejo la libreta afuera, miro nuevamente hacia Logan, y sigue mirándome, no me explico porque me mira, y mejor aún, no me explico porque lo miro, volteo rápidamente, leo nuevamente el nombre de la maestra y camino hacia los salones, llego al primero y veo a un hombre, estaba dispuesta a preguntarle sobre la maestra Carlota, pero alguien me sujeto del hombro, volteo y veo a una chica con pequeñas pecas en la cara, cabello negro y ojos cafés

Yo: ¡Sonia!

Sonia: Emily, que gusto verte

Yo: igualmente amiga

Sonia, Jessica y yo nos conocimos en la primaria, al principio no nos hablábamos pero cuando fuimos a la secundaria, nos hablábamos y nos volvimos muy buenas amigas

Sonia: Mirando hacia el maestro?

Yo: sí

Sonia: ven es por aquí, Jessica nos está esperando

Sonia me sujeta de la muñeca y me lleva casi arrastrando al salón que está al final de una fila de tres salones más.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí les dejó el capítulo 2 espero que les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Sonia y yo caminamos hasta el último salón, aunque más bien íbamos corriendo, al llegar veo el salón, las paredes están algo maltratadas y descoloridas, hay dos ventanas grandes, aunque los vidrios están rotos, algunos de los pupitres estaban rotos, o maltratados, también estaban descoloridos, el piso esta maltratado y tiene algunas grietas, había un pizarrón verde, el cual está en buena condición, bueno solo por una grieta que tiene en la esquina izquierda. Miró el lugar y veo a una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes mirándonos a Sonia y a mí, se nos acerca y me abraza

Chica: Emily, que gusto verte

Yo: (abrazándola) lo mismo digo Jessica

Jessica: (soltándome) creí que se habían olvidado de mí

Sonia: ni creas es que es fácil desacerté de nosotras, ¿verdad Emily?

Yo: estoy completamente de acuerdo

En ese momento entro una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules celeste, a mí parecer se parecía a mi hermano, solo espero que no tenga el mismo carácter que él o sino este será un año de tortura, al menos para mí, ya que él no asiste a clases y venir a la escuela, para mí es como liberarme de una carga muy pesada, la mujer entra al salón, lleva una libreta entre las manos, se acerca a un escritorio que está en el salón, el cual está algo roto del lado derecho, la mujer deja la libreta en el escritorio y se para cerca del pizarrón, los jóvenes que estaban en el salón, se sientan en los pupitre, Sonia, Jessica y yo, buscamos lugares cerca de las ventanas, y nos sentamos

Mujer: antes que nada, me llamo Carlota Torres, durante este año seré su maestra, yo…

Alguien toca a la puerta y todos voltean, yo volteo al igual que ellos, y miro a la persona que toco la puerta, mis ojos se encuentran nuevamente con ese chico llamado Logan

Carlota: Logan Smith, supongo que a pesar de haber reprobado dos años seguidos y de habernos visto antes, y que está es su última oportunidad, (mirando su reloj) sigue llegando tarde

Por alguna extraña razón yo lo miraba, y él me miraba a mí

Logan: no vi la hora

Carlota: es la última vez que tolero un comportamiento como este

Logan pasa y busca un lugar, lamentablemente solo hay uno disponible, y para mi mala suerte, ese lugar está al lado derecho de donde estoy sentada, Logan se sienta en ese lugar y deja de mirarme, yo desvió la mirada para ver a mis amigas, al verlas me doy cuenta de que técnicamente les ha gustado Logan, no lo niego, es un chico muy guapo, pero por la actitud de hace rato, prefiero tenerlo lo más lejos posible de mí, volteo y miró hacia el pizarrón. La maestra saca un pequeño gris de su escritorio y empieza a escribir números en la pizarra, supongo que veremos, Matemáticas, Algebra o Química, saco mi pequeña libreta y el lapicero que tengo en mi mochila, veo al alrededor y veo que no soy la única, empiezo a escribir lo que está en la pizarra y presto atención a lo que dice la maestra, cuando la maestra termina de explicar, se sienta en una silla, toma una libreta y empieza a leer los nombres, yo sigo escribiendo, mientras espero que diga mi nombre

Carlota: Logan Smith

Logan: Este

Carlota: Emily Sponthers

Yo: presente

Logan me mira fijamente, yo lo volteo a ver y nuestras miradas se cruzan, nos miramos durante un rato, y supongo que lo hubiera seguido mirando de no ser porque Jessica, que estaba sentada detrás de mí, coloco su mano en mi hombre

Jessica: (susurrando) por lo visto le caes bien al tal Logan

Yo: estás imaginando cosas que no son

Jessica: entonces dime, ¿Por qué no deja de mirarte?, le gustas Emily

Yo: no sé porque me mira, pero lo que sí sé es que no le gusto

Jessica niega con la cabeza, al mismo que quita su mano de mi hombro. Miró el pizarrón y sigo escribiendo, pasan las horas y dan las 11:00 am, la profesora, se levanta de su silla

Carlota: pueden salir, nos vemos en una hora y media

Todos se levantan de sus lugares y caminan a la salida, yo por otra parte estoy sentada en el pupitre mirando por la ventana, Jessica y Sonia se me acercan y me miran, Sonia me coloca su mano en mi hombro

Sonia: Emily, es hora de irnos

Yo: (en tono amable) me quedare más tiempo, vivo cerca y quiero explorar el lugar

Jessica: está bien, pero ten cuidado

Ambas salen del salón y yo me quedo sentada, pasa un rato y me aburro de ver solamente la tierra y un árbol que está creciendo en la parte de atrás, me levanto, tomo mi mochila y me la guindo en la espalda, salgo del salón y miro la escuela, está casi vacía, creo que estaría completamente vacía de no ser por mí y por….Logan, ¿Qué hace aun en la escuela?, al verlo un temor me invade, Logan, al igual que muchos, odia a mi padre y si ve la oportunidad, puede lastimarme, trago saliva y camino cuidadosamente, para no hacer ruido y que no me vea, camino pero mis esfuerzos son en vano, ya que tropiezo otro pedazo de suelo, y pierdo el equilibrio, afortunadamente lo recupero rápidamente y volteo hacia Logan, en este momento él me está mirando. Trago saliva, y camino rápidamente, llego hasta la barda y la piso cuidadosamente, estoy a punto de salir, pero miro hacia la escuela, me da curiosidad ese lugar, me digo a mi misma: "sal ya, sal ya", pero en lugar de salir, camino hacia la parte de atrás de los salones, camino cuidadosamente y miro el lugar, sigo caminando, llego a una especie de campo, talvez lo usen para jugar carreras o para futbol, la verdad no lo sé, sigo caminando y llego a una barda, aquí se acaba la escuela, me doy media vuelta y me asusto al ver a Logan detrás de mí, calmo mis nervios y trato de caminar, pero para mí desgracia debo caminar por donde está Logan, y sinceramente eso me pone la "piel de gallina", literalmente, camino y él solo me mira mientras paso cerca de él, sigo caminando, pero de repente alguien o mejor dicho Logan me sostiene del brazo

Logan: he notado que me miras mucho, ¿Por qué lo haces?

Lo miro y me sorprende que él diga eso, él es que me mira todo el tiempo, pero también me pregunto a mí misma, ¿porque lo miro?, lo miro nuevamente y trato de soltarme

Yo: lo mismo me pregunto

Logan me sujeta de la cintura y me mira fijamente a los ojos

Logan: bueno para ti, debe ser normal que te miren, digo al ser la hija de Sponthers, cualquiera se te queda mirando

Trato de liberarme pero no lo consigo, estoy algo enojada por su comentario pero también estoy algo asustada

Yo: los hijos no escogemos a nuestros padres, (tratando de liberarme) además no hay nada que puedas conseguir de mí

Logan me suelta, y creo que me dejara ir, pero rápidamente me sujeta de las manos al mismo tiempo que me acorrala contra la pared

Logan: mira Sponthers, de ti yo puedo conseguir lo que quiera, además si por ejemplo….te matara, aquí y ahora nadie te extrañaría

Logan, clava su mirada en mí, sus ojos tienen un toque de picardía, lo cual me da mala espina, siento como el temor me invade y un escalofrió que baja recorriendo toda mi columna vertebral, pero a pesar de todo estoy dispuesta a defenderme de ser necesario, en ese momento, siento el calor de su cuerpo cada vez más cerca del mío, y me causa nerviosismo, lentamente sus labios intentan encontrarse con los míos, pero mi instinto actúa más rápido y dirijo mi rodilla a mi estómago, él suelta un sonido de dolor al mismo tiempo que me suelta, no lo pienso dos veces, y corro lo más rápido que puedo, antes de salir tropiezo con algunos pedazos de barda, pero logro mantener el equilibrio, volteo, no veo a Logan pero no me confió, sigo corriendo y tomo atajos para llegar más rápido a mi casa, me cuesta respirar, pero afortunadamente veo mi casa a pocos metros, me detengo antes de llegar al portón, trato de recuperar la respiración y tranquilizarme, una vez que noto que mi respiración es normal, camino hacia el portón y saludo a Hernán y José, ellos me devuelven el saludo y entro a mi casa, al entrar Madeleine, me mira, Madeleine, me conoce desde que era una bebé, sabe cuándo estoy bien, cuando estoy mal, cuando digo la verdad, cuando digo una mentira, en pocas palabras me conoce mejor que nadie, se acerca a mí

Madeleine: ¿estás bien mi niña?

Yo: si Madeleine, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Madeleine: mi niña, dime la verdad

Yo: Madeleine, de verdad estoy bien

Antes de que Madeleine me vuelva a preguntar, la abrazo y subo lo más rápido que puedo a mi habitación, entro y cierro la puerta, arrojo la mochila y me pongo a pensar si debo volver a la escuela o quedarme en casa, doy vueltas por la habitación, y me miro en el espejo, noto que estoy algo despeinada, tomo el peine que está en mi mesita y me peino, me limpió el pantalón, me miró nuevamente en el espejo, y recuerdo ese momento, pero hay una duda que me viene a la mente y me pregunto a mí misma "¿Por qué me dice que me quiere matar y luego trata de besarme?", no lo entiendo, si odias a una persona, lo menos que quieres es estar con ella y por lógica lo último que te gustaría hacer es besarla, borro ese pensamiento de mi mente y miró mi mochila, reúno en valor que me queda, me guindo la mochila en el hombro y veo la hora, son las 11: 45 am, me miró en el espejo y me digo en voz alta: "no tengas miedo, tú eres fuerte, tú eres valiente, tú eres una guerrera…", en ese momento escucho una voz detrás de mí que dice "tú eres Rebelde", volteo rápidamente y veo a mi hermano refirmado de la puerta

Yo: ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso de entrar a mi cuarto?

Samuel: yo mismo hermanita

Yo: tú no tienes derecho de entrar a la habitación de los demás

Lo sujeto bruscamente de su camisa, lo saca de mi cuarto y cierro la puerta, no escucho ningún ruido, miro nuevamente la hora, son las 11: 48 am, abro la puerta y bajo al comedor, estoy a punto de entrar cuando alguien me llama por mi nombre, volteo y veo a un hombre de 37 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, bajando las escaleras, ese hombre es mi padre, Samuel Sponthers

Mi padre: llegas un poco tarde ¿o me equivoco?

Yo: no, lo que pasa es que…

Mi padre: en esta casa hay reglas, y todos debemos seguirlas, un hogar es igual a una sociedad, si no hay leyes…

Yo: (mirando a otro lado y aburrida) se desmorona, ya lo sé, me lo dices desde que tengo memoria

Mi padre: (acercándose a mí) sí, pero por lo visto, no te ha quedado muy claro

Yo: solo me demoré, porque… (Pensando) decidí explorar la escuela, además de la casa a la escuela, demoro 20 minutos

Mi padre: Emily, sé que tomaste los atajos, así que, solo te demoraste 15 minutos

Yo: si, es verdad pero….

Mi padre: ya dejémoslo así, pero para la próxima, atente a las consecuencias

Afirmo con la cabeza y mi padre sale de la casa, entro al comedor y veo a Madeleine, mirándome seriamente, estoy segura de que me hará un cuestionario, eso no lo dudo, me siento en la mesa y espero a mi madre y al demonio

Madeleine: la señora Raquel salió y el joven Sam ya comió

Sam, es como le decimos a mi hermano para que no se confunda cuando le hablamos. Miró a Madeleine, ella se acerca y se sienta a mi lado

Madeleine: Emily, yo te conozco desde que naciste y se todo sobre ti, dime ¿Qué paso?

La miró y le digo la verdad, aunque no le digo lo que paso con el joven llamado Logan. Empiezo a contarle todo, menos sobre Logan. Pasan los minutos y después de que termino, Madeleine se levanta va a la cocina y me trae un plato con fruta picada

Yo: gracias

Madeleine: de nada, pero no me vuelvas a ocultar las cosas

Yo: bien

Madeleine me sonríe y regresa a la cocina, yo me pongo a comer lo más rápido que puedo, después de unos minutos, termino de comer, me levanto y llevo el plato al lavadero, me despido de Madeleine y salgo del comedor, camino hasta la puerta principal y justo antes de irme, veo nuevamente la hora, son las 12:01 pm, no demore tanto como yo creía, salgo y camino a la escuela.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí les dejó el capítulo 3 espero que les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Llego a la entrada y justo antes de entrar, respiro profundamente y camino al salón, al entrar veo a Jessica sentada en su lugar, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con Sonia, y un chico, era de cabellos castaños y ojos negros como la misma oscuridad, alto y de buena forma, me acerco a mi lugar y me siento

Jessica: (mirándome) ella es mi amiga Emily…

Chico: Emily Sponthers, la conozco

Jessica: (mirando al chico) él es John, (susurrándome en el oído) es guapo ¿verdad?

John me miró y estiro su mano para saludarme, yo estrecho mi mano con la de él, en ese momento entro Logan, al verlo un escalofrío me invadió, me dio miedo de que tratara de hacer lo mismo, pero debía ser valiente y esconder mis miedos, Logan se sienta en su lugar y para mi suerte no me está mirando, suelto la mano de John, en ese momento llego la profesora, entro y pidió a los alumnos que nos sentáramos, John se despide de nosotras y regresa a su lugar, que casualmente es el último de la fila, talvez por esa razón, no lo había visto las primeras horas, miro al pizarrón, la profesora se sienta en su silla y pasa nuevamente lista. Después de pasar lista, la profesora se coloca frente al pizarrón y empieza a escribir, parece que veremos, español, una de mis materias favoritas, además de ciencias naturales, historia y arte, aunque ahora, la clase de arte trata, sobre hacer poemas, canciones, etc., ya que no contamos con pinturas, bueno, no con muchas, de vez en cuando hacemos, esculturas con materiales de plástico, latas o lo que tengamos a la mano, pero es muy raro, escribo lo que la profesora escribe y pongo atención en la clase, de vez en cuando miro cautelosamente a Logan, ya que siento que en cualquier momento puede pararse de su lugar y tratar de matarme, lo miró y está rayando su libreta, dejo de mirarlo y pongo atención a las clases, pasan las horas y dan las 3:00 pm, la profesora mira su reloj

Carlota: bien chicos y chicas, nos vemos mañana a las 8:00 am, pueden salir

Guardo mis cosas, lo más rápido pero discretamente posible, Sonia y Jessica se me acercan

Sonia: Emily, ¿vienes con nosotras?

Yo: ¿a dónde?

Jessica: John reprobó un año, conoce la escuela y se ofreció a darnos un recorrido, ¿vienes?

Yo: no lo sé

Sonia: vamos, vamos, vamos

Yo: está bien, voy con ustedes

A pesar de que tengo miedo, lo guardo en lo más profundo de mí, tomo mi mochila, la guindo en mi espalda y salgo con Sonia y Jessica, al salir vemos que John nos está esperando refirmado de la pared del segundo salón, las tres nos acercamos a John, cuando estamos junto él, John nos dice que caminemos, las tres lo seguimos y nos lleva a un campo, lo miro bien, y el miedo regresa a mí, es el mismo campo que vi antes de que Logan, me dijera que me quería matar y de que tratara de…besarme, borro ese recuerdo y guardo nuevamente mi miedo

John: (señalando el lugar) este campo, lo usábamos el año pasado para hacer carreras, o para educación física, aunque no sé si lo llevemos este año

John camina y dobla a la derecha, caminamos hay unos cuantos escombros en el lugar, no piso bien y estoy a punto de caer pero alguien me sujeta de la cintura, veo a mi alrededor y veo que Jessica, Sonia y John están delante de mí, volteo y veo a Logan, al verlo sentí miedo, miedo de que me matara en ese mismo momento, pero era ilógico, ya que había "testigos", y conociendo a mi padre, buscara al responsable de arrebatarle lo que es suyo, ya que mi padre es muy posesivo con mi madre y conmigo, según él, mi madre y yo somos sus "joyas raras", y no permitirá que cualquiera se las arrebate de las manos, ese comentario por parte de mi padre, siempre me confunde, no nos quiere ni a mi madre, ni a mí, y a pesar de todo, nos considera "joyas raras y únicas", guardo mi miedo y trato de soltarme

Logan: por lo visto, eres muy torpe Sponthers

Yo: suéltame

Logan: ¿segura?

Yo: ¡SÍ!

Logan: bien como quieras

Logan me suelta, y me encuentro con el suelo y con algunos escombros, siento un ardor en los codos y la cara, Sonia y Jessica se me acercan y me ayudan a levantarme

John: Logan, ¿Por qué la soltaste?

Logan: ella me dijo, yo solo obedecí

Jessica: bueno, Emily le dijo que la soltara

Me sorprende que Jessica, defienda a Logan, pero tiene razón, yo le dije que me soltara, aunque prefiero estos rasguños a estar en sus brazos, me levanto y me sacudo un poco, John se me acerca y me mira

John: Emily, tienes algunos rasguños en la cara y en los codos

Miró mis codos y los veo rojos y con tierra

Yo: no te preocupes solo son rasguños, ¿seguimos?

John afirma con la cabeza y seguimos caminando, pero Logan se une a nosotros y eso me pone nerviosa y hace que me asuste, pero sigo aparentando que no pasa nada, Jessica se me acerca

Jessica: (susurrando) por lo visto te gusta Logan

Yo: (susurrando) estás loca, ¿cómo puede gustarme?

Sonia se nos unió a la conversación y John y Logan iban adelante, las tres caminábamos al mismo tiempo que hablábamos

Sonia: (susurrando) ¿de qué hablan?

Jessica: (susurrando) hablamos de que a Emily le gusta Logan Smith

Sonia: (susurrando) ¿enserio?, pero si apenas lo conoces

Yo: (susurrando) no, no me gusta

Jessica: ¿entonces, porque estás nerviosa?

Yo: no es por Logan, es solo que…que…que mi padre, puede llegar a la casa y quiero ahorrarme el cuestionario

John: chicas, ¿quieren darse prisa?

Las tres caminamos hacía John, Logan está a su lado y yo evito estar cerca de él, John nos guía hasta una antigua piscina, la cual tiene grietas, en su centro tiene pequeños escombros, la piscina es profunda, y tiene varios bordes rotos, sería fácil caerse en ella

Sonia: ¿qué pasaría si alguien cayera hay?

John: moriría, ya paso una vez

Jessica: ¿enserio?, cuéntanos, por favor

John: está bien pero será mañana creo que es mejor ir a casa

Todos afirmamos con la cabeza y caminamos por el camino de regreso, o al menos eso intentábamos, ya que Jessica no dejaba de mirar a John, y a veces se detenía, tropezaba e incluso casi choca con una pared, por ir distraída. Cuando llegamos a la salida, Jessica se acerca a John y se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla, hace lo mismo con Logan y Sonia la imita, yo permanezco alejada de Logan y de John, me despido de ellos con un saludo y camino a mi casa.  
Al llegar a mi casa, veo que Hernán está en la entrada comiendo una manzana, lo saludo y entro a la casa, veo el reloj y son las 4:15 pm, nos demoramos recorriendo la escuela, solo espero que mi padre no este o me hará un cuestionario, me dirijo a mi cuarto, pero en el pasillo me encuentro con mi madre, al verme se alarmo un poco y se acercó a mí

Mi madre: ¿qué te paso?

Yo: me caí mientras recorría la escuela

Mi madre: ven conmigo, te curare

Mi madre me lleva a su recamara y hace que me siente en la cama, se acerca a una cajonera y saca un botiquín, saca un poco de algodón y lo moja con alcohol, esto me va doler, mi madre acerca el algodón a mi cara y empieza a pasarlo por los rasguños, el alcohol hace que me ardan las heridas, me muevo y escucho a mi madre quejarse, después de un rato, me limpia los rasguños del codo, y cuando termina me regaña por estar de curiosa, después de un rato me deja salir y me dirijo nuevamente a mi recamara, entro, cierro la puerta, arrojo la mochila y me tiro en la cama, sin embargo me quedo mirando el techo hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí les dejó el capítulo 4 espero que les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Despierto después de escuchar la alarma, me siento en el borde del colchón, busco el despertador y lo apago, me acerco al espejo del tocador, me miro un rato y busco alguna marca que pudieron haber dejado los rasguños, pero no veo nada, es normal, ha pasado un mes desde que entre a la escuela y de todo lo ocurrido, y por lógica las marcas desaparecieron hace mucho, abro el ropero y busco ropa, para mi desgracia solo veo un vestido de color turquesa, odio usar vestido ya que el viento lo alza, es difícil trepar, debes sentarte bien para no mostrar demasiado, entre otras cosas, odio el vestido, pero es lo único que tengo limpio y seco, ya que ayer lave mi ropa y debe seguir húmeda, tomo el vestido y busco mi ropa interior, lamentablemente un vestido no queda bien con las botas, bueno con algunas sí, pero con las negras largas que yo tengo no se ven bien, así que debo buscar algo más, dejo la ropa en la cama, y me pongo a buscar algunos tenis, después de un rato, me aburro de estar buscando en mi habitación, entonces recuerdo que en la recamara que está cerca de una vieja biblioteca, hay un cuarto con algunos zapatos, salgo de mi cuarto y camino por los pasillos, doy varias vueltas y paso por la biblioteca, me detengo y la miro un poco, es grande y los libreros están casi llenos, el antiguo dueño de está mansión debió amar la lectura o era un coleccionista, dejo de mirar la biblioteca y sigo caminando, paso dos cuartos más y por fin llego a mi destino, trato de abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero mis esfuerzos son en vano ya que cuando la abro, la puerta hace un rechinido horrible, estoy segura de que todos los que están cerca de la habitación debieron escucharlo, paso a la habitación y me acerco al cuarto donde se supone deben estar los zapatos, abro la puerta y veo 3 pares de botas, 3 de botines, 4 de zapatos escolares, dos son para dama y dos para caballero, 2 de tenis, uno es marca Converse y otro marca Charly, y por ultimo dos pares de zapatillas con tacones, miro los tenis y tomo los Converse, luego volveré por las botas y los botines, y posiblemente por los Charly, cierro la puerta y regreso a mi cuarto con los tenis en las manos, al llegar abro la puerta y entro, miro la hora, son las 6:45 am, debo apurarme, tomo la ropa y me dirijo rápidamente al baño para tomar una ducha. Después de un rato me visto y salgo del baño, rumbo a mi habitación, abro la puerta y entro, me pongo los tenis y me veo al espejo mientras me peino, el vestido no es tan escotado, es amplio, me llega hasta la rodilla, los tirantes son un poco delgados, me doy cuenta de que es de seda, de todas las telas que había antes, ¿tenía que ser seda?, para ser un vestido de alguien que tenía dinero, es un vestido simple casi no tiene adornos, de hecho el único que tiene es un encaje muy bonito, el cual marca la cintura, me termino de peinar y estoy a punto de recogerme el cabello en una cola de caballo, pero me acuerdo de que deje la "dona para cabello" en el baño, salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo nuevamente al baño, pero escucho a mi mamá gritándome para que baje al comedor, doy la vuelto y me dirijo al comedor, al llegar entro y veo a tres personas sentadas en el comedor, esas personas son mi madre, mi hermano y….¿mi padre?, me sorprende que este desayunando con nosotras y mi hermano, mayormente él se va temprano, me acerco a la mesa y me siento al lado de mi madre, mi madre me mira atentamente, de seguro le extraña mi forma de vestir

Mi madre: hija, te ves muy hermosa

Yo: gracias mamá

Mi padre: ¿se puede saber, porque vas así a la escuela?

La pregunta que me hizo mi padre, sonaba más como una orden, que como una pregunta, me disponía a responderle pero Sam se me adelanto

Sam (mi hermano): es por Logan Smith

Al escuchar la repuesta de mi hermano, me enoje, no iba así por Logan, lo hacía por otras razones, me disponía a corregirlo o más bien, regañarlo pero en ese momento mi padre hablo

Mi padre: ¿y quién es ese tal Logan Smith?

Mire a mi padre, tenía una expresión de curiosidad y enfado, me disponía a responderle pero nuevamente mi hermano se adelanto

Sam: es un chico de 17 años, bueno va a cumplir los 18, y por lo que he escuchado, mi "hermanita" y Logan, se miran muy seguido, de hecho escuche que ya eran "NOVIOS"

¿Yo, NOVIA de Logan?, JAMÁS, JAMÁS, no sé dónde escucho eso mi hermano, pero es algo completamente, absurdo y estúpido, ¿Cómo sería novia del chico que dijo que me mataría?, ¿Cómo?, miro a mi padre, y por lo visto está enojado

Mi padre: (mirándome) ¡¿eso es cierto, Emily?!

Yo: claro que no, ni siquiera somos amigos

Sam: ¿entonces, porque vas así a la escuela?

Yo: mi ropa está húmeda y la dona para cabello se me olvido en el baño

Mi padre: Emily, eres mi hija y como tu padre me preocupo por ti

Yo: soy tu hija, o solo una de tus "joyas"

Mi madre y mi hermano me miran atentamente, estoy segura de que más al rato tendré un castigo por hablarle así a mi padre, pero es la verdad

Mi padre: bueno, viéndolo de esa manera, vives bajo mi techo, bajo mis leyes y llevas mi sangre, mi apellido y el nombre de mi abuela, eres mi hija, (viendo a mi madre) pero al igual que tu madre, (señalándose a sí mismo) eres de mi propiedad, una joya, de la cual no se su origen, lo único que sé, (un poco alterado) es que no dejare que cualquiera me arrebate lo que es mío

Ese comentario por parte de mi padre me enfurece, ni mi madre, ni yo, somos de su propiedad, me levanto de la mesa y lo miro fijamente

Yo: mi madre y yo, no somos de tu propiedad, somos libres de hacer y escoger lo que queramos

Mi padre se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a mí, lo veo pero me quedo en mi lugar, mi padre me da una pequeña sonrisa y creo que estoy bien, pero sin esperarlo, siento como su mano choca con mi mejilla derecha, siento un ardor en el rostro, el golpe hizo que volteara la cara y mirara la mesa en lugar de mi padre, mi padre alza nuevamente la mano y se dispone a darme otra cachetada, pero mi madre le detiene la mano

Mi madre: Samuel, déjala ya, es una adolescente

Mi padre jala bruscamente el brazo y se libera de la mano de mi madre, yo alzo la vista para ver a mi mamá, ella se ma acerca y me mira el rostro, mi padre regresa a su lugar y se sienta, siento una rabia hacia él, pero no quiero que se provoque otra pelea, mi padre me mira y se pone nuevamente de pie, pero no se mueve de su lugar

Mi padre: escúchame bien, mientras vivas bajo mi techo, comas la comida que con tanto trabajo traigo, tú mocosa mal agradecida, seguirás MIS ORDENES, MIS LEYES y HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA, (enojado y en un tono de orden) ¿entendiste?

Me enoje aún más, y estaba dispuesta a responderle malamente pero mire a mi madre, me trague mis palabras, literalmente, y lo mire

Yo: sí

Mi padre me miró e hizo el palto de comida a un lado

Mi padre: se me fue el apetito

Mi padre camina hacia la puerta, la abre y sale del comedor, Sam, me mira fijamente, y mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, como haciendo una negación

Sam: te pasaste de la raya, Emily

Yo: solo le dije la verdad

Mi madre: Sam, deja de molestar a tu hermana y Emily date prisa, debes ir a la escuela

Me siento y empiezo a comer, Sam y mi madre empiezan a comer, los tres permanecemos en silencio, veo el reloj, son las 7:12 am, termino y me guindo la mochila en la espalda, me despido de mi mamá con un beso en la mejilla, paso por el lugar de Sam

Sam: ¿y yo que?

Miro a Sam y le doy un abrazo, a pesar de que no nos llevamos muy bien, nos apoyamos, y de vez en cuando Sam, pide abrazos, dejo de abrazarlo y me dirijo a la cocina para despedirme de Madeleine, entro y Madeleine me mira fijamente, Madeleine se acerca a mí y me alza la barbilla

Madeleine: ¿y ahora que paso?

Yo: lo mismo de siempre

Madeleine: deja de retar a tu padre

Yo: solo le digo la verdad…

Madeleine: hay mi niña, deja de contradecirlo, así te ahorraras las cachetadas o golpes

Yo: (acariciándome la mejilla) ¿tanto se me nota?

Madeleine: sí, y demasiado

Yo: bueno ya inventare una excusa, pero debo irme

Madeleine: está bien, y por cierto que linda te vez

Yo: gracias

Me despido de Madeleine, con un abrazo y salgo de la cocina. Llego al recibidor y veo la hora, son las 7:23 am, por lo visto este día se ira lento, antes de salir me miro en un pequeño espejo, que es adorno del reloj, está roto, pero aun así puedo ver mi reflejo, Madeleine tenía razón, mi mejilla derecha está roja, completamente roja, cualquiera se daría cuenta, me miro a mi misma y pienso una excusa, miro el reloj, 7:24 am, solo paso un minuto, me acerco a la puerta y salgo. Al salir Hernán y Miguel, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, cuidan la entrada, salgo y camino a la escuela, durante el camino, las personas que pasan me miran, no les tomo importancia y sigo mi camino, camino rápido, pero bajo la velocidad, camino y llego hasta un edificio, está en ruinas, pero aun así veo "casas", hechas de pedazos de láminas que se sostienen de los muros, que aún siguen en pie, sigo caminando, y me entretengo pateando una roca.


End file.
